


Double Date Gone Wrong (or right?)

by applekenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is So Done (With Kenma not realizing his feelings for him), Akaashi and Kenma share an umbrella and I think it's really cute, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaker Kuroo Tetsurou, Mutual Pining, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applekenma/pseuds/applekenma
Summary: Akaashi and Kenma get dragged by Bokuto and Kuroo to the cafe. Immediately, they realize that Bokuto and Kuroo aren't going to pay any attention to them, so they both leave the cafe. Unfortunately, it starts raining on their way home. Akaashi quickly buys an umbrella for them to share and Kenma's a blushing mess the whole time.orAkaashi and Kenma have a big ass crush on each other and they're too stupid to confess
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Double Date Gone Wrong (or right?)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this small thing to improve my characterization for AkaKen

Kenma huffed in annoyance as numerous notifications started to bombard his phone. He was in the middle of defeating the final boss in Monster Hunter, and he couldn’t afford to lose, but the notifications kept coming in, and it was getting on Kenma’s nerves. He quickly paused his game and snatched his phone from beside him. He scrolled through the useless text messages from Bokuto and Kuroo (Of course, those idiots _love_ to make Kenma suffer) until he looked through the latest messages.

> **Kuro** : Let’s all hang out together today! 
> 
> **Bokuto** : You can’t refuse!

Kenma sighed and typed out a message.

> **You** : And what if I don’t want to hang out?
> 
> **Kuro** : I’ll tell Akaashi your secret ¬‿¬
> 
> **Bokuto** : Wait, isn’t Akaashi on this gc? He can see all of this...

Kenma looked over to his roommate, Akaashi, who was also sitting on his bed and looking through the texts from their group chat Bokuto and Kuroo insisted on creating. He raised an eyebrow at Kenma, wondering what this secret’s about. Kenma just shakes his head and sends a message to the chat.

> **You** : I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kuro.
> 
> **Kuro** : Stop lying, Kitten! I’ll tell him right now if you don’t hang out with us.
> 
> **You** : You guys are so annoying, and I don’t know why I haven’t blocked any of you yet.
> 
> **Bokuto** : I know you don’t mean it :(
> 
> **Keiji:** : Sadly, he does, Bokuto-san.

Kenma smiled slightly and turned to Akaashi, who smiled back at him. The only reason Kenma agreed on hanging out with them today was that Akaashi was going, and he didn’t want to be left alone with those two idiots. Totally not because he wanted to be closer to Akaashi. 

“Kozu-Kenma,” Akaashi corrected himself and shifted his body, so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Kenma, “What secret was Kuroo-san talking about?” 

Kenma felt his face heat up slightly but quickly held it back, “It’s nothing,” he lied. 

“Okay,” Akaashi said simply. He knew Kenma was probably hiding something from him, but he wouldn’t pry any further, not wanting to make his friend uncomfortable. 

The two boys sat in uncomfortable silence before Kenma decided to break it, the tension becoming too much for him.

“So,” Kenma stared at his game console while he talked, “let’s go then?”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and got off his bed, “Wait,” he stopped. “Where are we even meeting them at?”  
“The café we usually go to,” Kenma answered as he threaded his fingers through his messy hair, not even bothering to comb it out. His hair has gotten longer since high school, only the tips were blonde now.

Once the two boys got ready, they both headed out of the dormitory and out of the building. They walked out of the campus, heading towards the café the boys were supposed to meet at. 

Like the gentlemen he is, Akaashi held the door of the café for Kenma, making the latter flush slightly. The two boys spotted Bokuto and Kuroo easily, considering how loud they were talking. 

“Hey, guys,” Kuroo smiled at Akaashi and Kenma, who came to sit across from him and Bokuto. (Of course, Bokuto and Kuroo decided to sit next to each other so Akaashi and Kenma had to share a booth together.)

“We have something to tell you guys,” Bokuto said once everyone was settled down. Akaashi and Kenma noticed that Bokuto had a blush on his face, but his eyes sparkled with excitement. 

“What is it that you need to tell us,” Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at his friend’s eagerness, his and Kenma’s hands almost touching as he shifted slightly, but decided to ignore that for now.

“Bo and I are dating now,” Kuroo exclaimed happily, his boyfriend looking just as happy, pressing a tender kiss on his cheek, making Kenma and Akaashi turn away slightly.

“I thought you guys were already dating,” Kenma muttered as he scrolled through his phone.

Bokuto blushed slightly and with a chuckle, he asked, “Really?”

Akaashi hummed in affirmation, “Yeah, from anyone’s view, it kind of looks like you guys are already dating.” 

“Of course,” Kuroo jumped in, saving Bokuto from his embarrassment, “We’re bros for life!” Kenma rolled his eyes at that statement, but he was glad that those two finally got their shit together.

The boys ordered their drinks when the waitress came over; Akaashi and Kenma ordering a simple Frappe, like any normal human being would order, and Bokuto and Kuroo ordered a Double Chocolate Chip frappe with extra chocolate syrup and extra whipped cream.

“Anyways,” Bokuto took a long sip of his drink before he asked, “Are you guys dating yet?”

Kenma almost choked on his drink at the statement but managed to make sure his drink went down the right pipe, “What?”

“Are you guys dating,” Bokuto repeated, pronouncing each syllable like Kenma didn’t hear him the first time.

“No, we aren’t, Bokuto-san.” Kenma doesn’t know how Akaashi acts so nonchalant with situations like these.

“I surely thought you guys were,” Kuroo sent a knowing glance towards Kenma, earning him a pinch on the thigh from Kenma under the table.

“Um, okay,” Akaashi said, confused on why Bokuto and Kuroo were suddenly so worried about his relationship status with Kenma. 

“Wait, Bo,” Kuroo turned to his boyfriend, who raised an eyebrow in questioning, “Did you see that cat video I sent you?”  
Bokuto suddenly laughed loudly, “Bro, that was so hilarious! Where did you find it? ”

“I was just searching for my daily dose of cat videos on Twitter and I found it! Bro, they’re so fucking funny!” Kuroo and Bokuto then started to laugh hysterically, exchanging cat and owl videos on their phones and forgetting all about their two friends, Akaashi and Kenma, who were watching them with a bored expression on their faces.

“Do you want to...get out of here,” Kenma asked hesitantly. Akaashi sighed in relief and immediately nodded. The two boys slowly slipped out of their seats and headed out the café’s door, Bokuto and Kuroo not even noticing their leave.

“I don’t even know why they invited us if all they were going to talk about was cats and owls,” Kenma sighed as he stared at the concrete ground, kicking some pebbles in the process.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said as he looked up at the sky. It was getting pretty cloudy and he was worried it might rain before they got to campus. 

“I’m glad Kuro and Bokuto finally got their shit together,” Kenma said, tried to make small talk with Akaashi so it wouldn’t be too awkward on the way back to their dorm.

“Yeah,” Akaashi said again. 

Kenma was happy for his friends, even almost jealous of their relationship and he didn’t know why. 

He looked to Akaashi and his heart exploded. Akaashi looked really pretty right now. His hair was blowing in the wind and his gunmetal blue eyes contrasted from the slightly dark sky. 

Akaashi was beautiful. And he was walking right next to Kenma. It made Kenma feel lucky.

 _I need to stop_. Kenma shook his head and continued walking down the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

The boys made small talk as they walked back to their college campus, but then, the sky started to go really dark and the boys exchanged a worried glance. They started walking a little faster than normal. Maybe they could get inside before the rain started to pour down.

Boy, were they wrong.

Abruptly, rain droplets started to spill out from the sky, splashing on the floor loudly. The boys cursed inwardly and ran before they could get completely soaked in the rain. Luckily, Akaashi had spotted a convince store a few yards away from them. 

“Let’s get an umbrella,” he said to the older boy. Kenma immediately nodded, and they jogged to the convenience store. Huffing, Kenma sat on a nearby bench while Akaashi went to go buy umbrellas for the both of them. 

_I’ll have to pay him back later_ , he thought, and he sighed as he scrolled through his phone, looking at his social media, but nothing interesting was on there for now.

Akaashi came back to Kenma with one umbrella and Kenma looked confused. Reading Kenma’s mind, Akaashi sighed. “We’ll just share one umbrella,” Akaashi saw that Kenma had tensed slightly and he added, “Only if you want too…”

“No, it’s fine,” Kenma waved his hand dismissively, even though on the inside, his heart was pounding harshly against his rib-cage.

The two men went back outside and Akaashi opened the umbrella and put it over him and Kenma. Kenma couldn’t stand how the two of them were. They were practically brushing shoulders. Kenma tried to keep distance between him and Akaashi, worried that the latter could hear how loud his heart was pounding right now. 

Akaashi glanced at Kenma and gingerly grabbed his hand, bringing him back under the umbrella. “Kenma, you’re getting wet,” he said nonchalantly, not even caring about the fact that he’s still holding Kenma’s hand.

Kenma wondered which was louder, the thunder or his fucking heart beating outside of his rib cage.

Their hands never let go of each other as they continued walking down the street, back onto the campus, and into their dorm room. Akaashi finally let go of Kenma’s hand to put the umbrella down in the corner of their room to dry.

Kenma shivered slightly from the wetness of his clothes. Of course, Akaashi noticed and walked towards Kenma.

“Kenma, are you okay,” he asked, and he gingerly touched Kenma’s arm, sending tremors throughout Kenma’s body.

“Y-Yes, I’m fine.” Kenma cursed himself for stuttering like an idiot and quickly went to the bathroom to change from his wet clothing.

Damn it, this guy, Kenma furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at himself in the mirror. His face was beet red, and he cursed himself again for getting flustered so easily. He shook his head and changed into a simple black tee and sweatpants. 

He went back into the dorm and stopped when he saw Akaashi sitting on his bed, staring straight at him. “Keiji?”

Akaashi smiled at him slightly, “I want to watch you play video games.”

Kenma quirked his eyebrow up at the statement. Akaashi never asks about his video games, “Sure?” He sits on the bed with Akaashi, keeping as much distance from him as possible.

“So, what game?”

Akaashi hummed and scooted closer to Kenma so that their arms were almost touching. Kenma glanced at Akaashi but decided to ignore the tension right now. Kenma decided to play Monster Hunters. He showed Akaashi the basic controls and how to complete the quests. He was actually having a great time showing Akaashi the game before Akaashi decided to kill him and lay his head on his shoulder, his hair was slightly wet from the rain from earlier.

“What…?” Kenma blushed as he watched Akaashi, who stared back up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Hm,” is all he said and Kenma finally snapped. Why is Akaashi acting so calm in a situation like this?

“Akaashi, what are you doing? You’ve been acting so…” Kenma gestured to the boy, trying to find the right words, “...strang.”

Akaashi immediately lifted his head off of Kenma’s shoulder and looked at him with a sad expression, “Oh, um, I’m sorry, Kozume.”

Kenma grimaced slightly at the way his last name sounded on Akaashi’s tongue right now. “Keiji, are you okay,” he asked slowly. 

Akaashi shook his head and got off of his bed, getting on his own bed instead. Kenma put his game console down and watched as the younger boy laid down and buried himself in his covers. “I’m just tired,” he heard him mutter. 

“Okay…” Kenma said and continued to play his game, taking small glances at Akaashi every now and then.

“Kenma,” Akaashi suddenly said, making the older boy jump at the sudden noise.

“Yes?”

“How fucking oblivious can you be,” Akaashi removed himself from under the covers to look at Kenma with a frown.

“...What?” Kenma furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He regretted saying that when he saw the pained expression on Akaashi’s face. 

“Just...nevermind, Kenma,” Akaashi said colder than intended and he sighed as he rubbed his eyes. “Sorry for thinking you actually liked me,” he murmured and went back to hiding underneath his covers.

Kenma’s eyes went wide, “Wait, what did you just say?” 

Kenma heard Akaashi mumble, “I know you heard what I said.”

“But...why?” Kenma couldn’t help the small smile that crept up his lips, but it immediately turned back into a frown. Why would Akaashi think Kenma doesn’t like him back?

“Keiji,” Kenma took a deep breath and hesitantly walked up to Akaashi’s bed. He shook Akaashi’s body and got a soft grunt in response. “Keiji,” he tried again. 

He sighed when he didn’t get an answer. He took a risk and started to gingerly remove the covers from Akaashi, but he stopped, realizing that he’s not respecting his personal space, probably making the boy uncomfortable.

“Keiji, answer me,” Kenma tried again and flinched when Akaashi harshly ripped the blankets from his body, staring up at the older boy with teary eyes. 

“Keiji, I-I’m sorry,” Kenma helplessly stuttered, not knowing what to do in this situation.

Akaashi shook his head with a small chuckle, Kenma grimaced at how fake it sounded, “No, No, It’s okay, Kenma. I’m just overreacting.”

“No, Keiji, you’re not,” Kenma blushed as he took Akaashi’s hand in his, surprising both boys. Akaashi was flustered too, but he slowly tried to slip his hand away, but Kenma gripped it tighter.

“Keiji, I like you,” Kenma blurted, but his voice still carried nervousness. “Shit,” he whispered and tried to cover the embarrassment on his face with his unoccupied hand. 

What Kenma didn’t expect though, was for Akaashi to slowly remove his hand from his face and place a soft peck on his lips. 

“I like you, too,” Akaashi said in a voice that made Kenma’s heart jump abruptly in his chest. Akaashi got up, cupped the youngers boy's cheeks, and placed a proper kiss on Kenma’s lips. Now Kenma understood what people meant when they felt sparks fly. This was like fireworks. 

“Keiji,” Kenma breathed. He stared at Akaashi, who just smiled softly at him. Kenma laughed a breathy laugh and leaned his forehead against Akaashi, closing his eyes he thought, Finally.

“Kenma,” Akaashi said after a while. Kenma hadn’t even noticed they’ve been standing, holding each other for the past ten minutes until Akaashi had said something.

“I love you,” Akaashi simply said. 

Kenma blushed and opened his eyes to look at Akaashi, “I...I love you, too,” he smiled. 

* * *

**Bonus:**

> **Kuro:** Kenma, are you and Akaashi finally dating?
> 
> **You:** Yes...Why do you care? Jealous?
> 
> **Kuro:** Of course not! I already have my precious, Bo!
> 
> **You** : Disgusting.
> 
> **Kuro** : I know you love me ;)
> 
> **You** : Shut up.
> 
> **Kuro** : Anyways, we actually set you guys up.
> 
> **You** : What do you mean?
> 
> **Kuro** : We knew it was going to rain today, so we asked you and Akaashi to hang out. Bo and I didn’t pay any attention to you on purpose because we wanted you guys to finally get your shit together and talk!
> 
> **You** : Kuro, why?
> 
> **Kuro** : It was so obvious you guys had mutual feelings for each other.
> 
> **You** : Wow, Kuro, you actually used your brain for once!
> 
> **Kuro** : Mean :(
> 
> **You** : You guys are so weird sometimes...
> 
> **Kuro** : Aw, Kenma, I love you too! :')
> 
> **You** : Well, the love isn't mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :) (I would've written more, but,,,)  
> Come interact with me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/applekenma)


End file.
